Can love be wrong?
by Hatt
Summary: Malec AU where both Magnus and Alec are human. Alec starts his last year in high school, and the new substitute teacher just happens to have found the boy's phone just a few days before the term starts. One thing leads to another, and Alec end up falling hard for the substitute, Magnus. (Not one-sided love, though, promise. Mostly fluff, but I warn you for some love-troubles.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

"Alec, you really shouldn't sit here all weekend," Isabelle said as she putted on a black shirt. It was tight, but Isabelle's figure did it perfectly. "Maybe you could go drink coffee with us or something?" By 'us' she meant her and Jace, and possibly one of her boyfriends. And maybe even a girl by Jace's side. And 'or something' probably meant get drunk in some club. Coffe was probably not even an alternative. Pandemonium, Alec knew, was one of Isabelle's favourite places. And that was also the place where she and their brother Jace had spent many nights on this summer. Not that Alec blamed them, it was maybe a bit boring just to sit in the house every evening, but he still wasn't the partying person. He was the adult, or, the almost-adult. The one who should take care of his siblings, not the irresponsible and brave kid who would end up in a fight, or the one who was all flirty but still cold as ice. Those roles had his siblings already taken.

"Okay," Alec said.

"What?" Isabelle were trying to get her shoes on while not getting hair in her face. For once, she had not put it up in a high ponytail.

"I'll come with you," Alec clarified and got up from the chair he was sitting on. Isabelle smiled, looking really happy actually. She wanted to get her brother out of the house a bit. Wouldn't hurt him to meet some new people.

Jace entered the room, wearing dark clothes he too. None of the Lightwoods really were into colors, but at least sometimes, Jace and Isabelle wore something other than black. For Alec, it was almost always black. Sometimes dark blue, too.

They left the house, Alec without changing. His black trousers and dark T-shirt would totally do.

A trip with the subway later, the trio entered the club Pandemonium. This wasn't the first time that Alec was out clubbing with his siblings, and Alec knew totally what would happen. His sister would be with him like a baby sitter, then she would get bored and dance with someone and then with someone else and then her dear brothers would be forgotten. And Jace would just disappear at the beginning, hopefully not get in a fight with someone. Alec let it happen. He didn't like being babied around, and being left alone was actually totally okay.

Hours passing, and Alec sat by one of the walls. He had danced. With girls, only. One had put her name and phone number in his pocket, just like he knew girls did with Jace. The difference was that Jace, even if he was kind of a douchebag, would consider calling. Alec did not. He was going to flush the phone number, or give it to Jace. Alec had had a drink or two also, to put up with the dancing. Maybe three, or six, actually. He wasn't drunk, but affected of the liquor.

Alec checked his phone. The clock started to get near to one O'clock, which meant that he had spent more than three hours in the club. Once or twice, he had seen his siblings. Jace had been dancing with the same ginger girl most of the times that Alec had seen him. And Isabelle, well, she had been dancing with so many different people, both girls and boys, the times that Alec had seen her.

He decided to go home. Or more like, take the subway home. He didn't even bother telling his siblings that he was going, it would be so hard finding them in there, and actually, he could just text them. He sent his siblings a text. Jace probably wouldn't care about it, but Isabelle would be worried if she didn't find her older brother when she was leaving. (Or well, if she was alone. If she had a boy with her, she probably wouldn't care that much.)

He left the club, walking to the subway totally alone in the night.

**The next morning**

The day after drinking, or the day that your head feels like it's exploding. Alec had not drunk much, enough to make him drunk, so it wasn't that bad for him. His head hurt, though. For Jace and Isabelle, it probably was worse. Even though they were more used to drinking, they had had the double of Alec's drinking. Extreme, huh?

"Got my text yesterday, Isabelle?" He asked by the breakfast table. The clock was about ten, and Jace was still asleep. Isabelle and Alec had gotten up early, for being a day after clubbing.

"Yeah. I texted back, actually," she answered, holding a hand for her head. Alec nodded, looking in his pocket to check her text. Isabelle's drunk texting was the funniest thing ever, she trying to be all polite but using all kind of text slang, impossible to understand. That was why she often put a lock on her phone before she went out partying, so she wouldn't be able to easily text someone in that embarrassing way.

"I can't find my phone," Alec said, confused.

"Maybe it's in your room?" Isabelle proposed. Alec just shaked his head.

"No, I left it in my pocket, I think." But if he had left it in his pocket, why wasn't it there?

"Sure you even took it home?" Isabelle barely looked up from her cereals.

"Well I…" Alec couldn't remember, actually. The last time he had used his phone yesterday, or more like today night, was when he texted Jace and Isabelle. Where he had put his phone after that, he did not remember. "I don't know."

"Well, I'll call you phone. You have it turned on, I hope, with sound and everything?" Alec nodded, but did not say anything, since Isabelle was making the call. Not a sound was able to be heard from the house. Alec heard the signals from Isabelle's phone, and eventually, his automatic voicemail.

"It's not here," Isabelle said. "If you're lucky, someone has found it and is willing to leave it back to you."

Alec hoped that was the case, too.

**From: **Unregistered Number.  
**To:** Isabelle Lightwood.  
**Sent:** 13:56  
**Message:** _Darling, you woke me up at 10 in the morning. I guess you may know this gentleman whose phone I'm currently texting you from. He (pardon me if it's a her) left it at Pandemonium's male toilet (and if this gentleman happens to be a woman, I must ask why she left her phone in the men's bathroom), with a pink piece of paper with someone's number on it. Didn't take that, though, but if the friend of yours that you obviously like to talk to way too early in the morning wants his phone back, you must give me an address or something to leave it too.  
__Sincerely, Phone Stelar._

**From:** Isabelle Lightwood.  
**To: **Unregistered Number.  
**Sent: **14:01  
**Message:** _hes my brother, and yeah, he would like to get his phone back. where do you live, we could come and get the phone, maybe?_

**From:** Unregistered Number.  
**To: **Isabelle Lightwood.  
**Sent:** 14:27  
**Message: **_Sorry, mr. Lightwood's sister, I am way too busy today to be able to do such a thing. You'll get it back tomorrow, thanks to Google I will be able to find your address without your help, I guess. If I don't, though, I might have the time to meet you (and with you, I mean mister Lightwood and maybe you too, miss Isabelle) somewhere._

**From:** Isabelle Lightwood.  
**To: **Unregistered Number.  
**Sent:** 14:34  
**Message:** _ok, we are thankful for that. how do u even know our names what?_

There was no more texts from mister Phone Stealer that day. The Lightwood siblings (or more like, all of them but Jace and Max) had to wait until the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Song for this chapter: _I Am The D.J. - Neon Trees. _Mostly because I cannot understand how DJs can resist playing that song.  
What did you think, then? This is only the first chapter, and the next will be in Magnus's POV the first day of school. If you have anything to say about the story, please tell! (Even if it's like that I forgot one letter somewhere, everything is cute and helpful!)  
This story is partly ispired by Incomparable-Insanity's story __****A Crazy Little Thing Called Love. ****It is wonderful, but not yet done, and I loved it, so I thought that I'd write my own Teacher/Student Malec fic!  
****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus Bane had never thought of himself as a teacher. But, here he was, outside a high school in New York. He had not cared enough to check up the name. The english teacher had got pretty sick, and the school had needed someone to teach the kids english for at least three months. Since Magnus's dad had some contacts at the school, he had gotten Magnus the place. The dream: being back in high school some years after he got out of the shithole. Not really.

Magnus parked his car at the parking lot. He wasn't the very first, but not many students was there yet. For once, he had gotten up early to be in time. Something told him that being late on the first day didn't make people love you, exactly.

After a short visit at the principal's office, he went to the classroom where he would have his lessons. Two weeks ago, he had had an appointment with the principal about what he was going to teach the kids these three (and maybe even more) months. Two weeks was a long time though, and Magnus wasn't sure that he remembered everything. But he should have some papers somewhere, and english is easy to teach, just give the students a book and then talk just a bit about it. He was totally going to do this teacher role.

His first lesson started at nine. Since he wasn't anyone's mentor, he had no sort of responsibilities informing the students about the school year.

According to the clock over the door, he had about fifty minutes to plan the lesson. Or just to do whatever he wanted. He had seen that coffee vending machine in the teachers room, where he could go and make himself a cup of coffee. Or he could fix that phone he had found two nights ago. After all, he had promised to hand it back. He didn't need it or something, he didn't even want it. He was not the phone stealing type, and the person who had lost it probably wanted it back. Putting the phone in his bag, he left the room to get himself a cup of coffee.

When the first students started to drop in to the classroom, Magnus was currently looking for books in the classroom. He was standing on his tip toes, trying to see the tiles on the books on a high shelf.

"Could you pass me that chair, sweetie?" he asked not really anyone specific, and blonde girl pushed a chair closer to him.

"Thank you," he said, climbing the chair. His hair fell down in his face and dust fell in his eyes. Not cool. But he managed to take the box with books down. To his disappointment, there were only one or two exemplaries of every book. When he got down on the floor again, he realised that almost the whole class was there.

"Nice to see that you're in such good time," he said, carrying the box with books and placed it on a chair that no one was sitting on. It would be rude to put it in someone's knees.

"Is everyone here?" Magnus said, not facing the class. He was writing his name with a red pen on the whiteboard. _**Mr. Bane**_. Seemed good.

The class hummed, and Magnus turned around to face them. Teenagers.

"I am mister Bane. Magnus, is my name, but since I happen to be your teacher, I am mister Bane. I will be your teacher in english for a few months, since the real one, you know his name, is sick or something.." He jumped up and sat on the teacher desk.

"This year, we will read books. I found some in a box here. But first, tell me you names. Or no no no, just write it on this paper." Magnus had no time to learn names. And he didn't really care enough to ask everyone for their names. He gave an empty paper to a brunette and started to look through the books.

He took up some books, and looked at the titles. Some was classicals, like _Oliver Twist _and _Othello_. Dickens and Shakespeare.

Then he found newer books, and books he never had heard of. He could not hand out books he didn't even know what they were about, could he? Of course he could. He could, and he would.

When he got back the paper with names, he saw some interesting ones.

"Mister, or miss, _Dickhead_?" Magnus called. "Interesting name."

He looked out over the class, trying to find the one who wrote his or hers name as Dickhead. He found the person in the second row. He knew in what way the list had been passed around.

"Well mister Dickhead", Magnus said, took a book and went to the kid's desk. "I can assure you, that this book, will make you wish that you choose a different name." He placed a book on about four hundred pages on the boy's table. The book was called _A Dickhead Stole My Cock_, a piece of wonderful litteratur that Magnus never had heard of. He was totally going to read it some time, no matter how bad it was. A book with a title like that could not be resisted.

"As I said, you'll read books this term. I'll choose them for you. Some of them are classics, some of them are more like the one that mister D just got. I'll hand out books now. Please tell me if the book you get is in spanish or something, then, and only then, I'll give you a new book."

Magnus took the book box and walked around in the classroom, handing out books. He placed a copy of _Romeo and Juliet _between a couple who almost sat in each other's lap, so close were they.

"You can share, can't you?" he whispered with a smile.

He handed out _Pride and Prejudice_ to a boy who was dressed in a football jacket, and gave the book _1984_ to some kid with terrifying hair. He really didn't know what all of these books were about, or well, he had a clue about _A Dickhead Stole My Cock_, but he did not know all of the classics.

Magnus went to the desks near the window. There was a kid sitting there, a boy, actually. With blue eyes and dark hair, very cute. A very cute student.

"Blue Eyes, what's your name?" Magnus asked.

The boy looked up at him. His eyes really were blue, like ice and heaven at the same time.

"...Alec," he said, looking a bit confused. _Mister_ or _You There _might be normal nicknames for teachers to give the kids, but _Blue Eyes_? Not really, Magnus realised, but he really did not care. "Alexander Lightwood," The boy finished. Magnus smiled, remembering the name, but not knowing where from.

"Well, Alexander Blue Eyes, you'll be reading _The Year Of Ice_, by… Brian Malloy. Enjoy." He winked at the boy and left the book in front of him, and then walked off handing out more books.

"What you'll be doing this term is writing about books. Not only about what the book you got is about, but characters, and other stuff that you just might care about." Magnus had returned to his throne at the teacher's desk. After all, _he_ was the teacher, so it was _his_ desk.

"This lesson, you may start reading. Now."

Magnus liked to see how the kids followed his order and opened their books. The couple that had got the romantic tragedy whispered with silent voices to each other, and the girl that had helped Magnus with a chair earlier had her head down and her eyes locked at the words in _The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society_. Blue Eyes was also reading. Magnus loved himself for finding a book with _ice_ in the title.

Under the time that the students (mostly silently) read their books, Magnus took his time to try to solve the phone problem. He looked at the texts he had sent to the unlucky person who was the owner of the person's sister. Then he realised. _Lightwood._ Her name, the sister, was called Lightwood. Blue Eyes too. This could not be a coincidence.

**From:** Unregistered Number.  
**To: **Isabelle Lightwood.  
**Sent:** 9:24  
**Message: **_Does mister leaving phone's name happen to be Alexander?_

* * *

**A/N: ****But okay, song for this chapter has to be _Baby Blue Eyes_ with A Rocket To The Moon. Or take any other song where they mention blue eyes. (Like _Blue Eyes_ by Elton John)**  
For this chapter, I must say something about the American School System, that I know very little about. And american books, ugh. I seriously googled _Books about dicks_... But then, I just did not care. _A Dickhead Stole My Cock_ does not exist, at all. Sorry. The rest books I've mentioned should exist. I have not read all of them, just _The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society_, actually. (_Pride, Prejustice and Zombies _does not count as have read the orignial, I guess.) But yeah. I know these fantastic books about homosexuality, but sadly enough, all of them are in swedish, so I googled up _A Year Of Ice_. I'll write the swedish books here anyway:  
*_Torka Aldrig Tårkar Utan Handskar_ (book 1 - 3) by Jonas Gardell (It is gold. About HIV/AIDS and homosexuality in the Swedish capitol Stockholm in the 80's. Heartbreaking books, totally.  
*_Regn och åska_ written by Håkan Lindquist  
*_Det händer nu_ written by Sofia Nordin.

Thank you for reading my story, and I'll hopefully update soon with shorter A/N's then! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch time. Alec had survived the first three lessons. English, math and chemistry, subjects he last year got straight A's in. Alec was that kind of kid who got straight A's in almost every subject, since he had not much more to do in his free time than studying. He actually studied himself at home. The Lightwood kids had been home schooled up until high school. Max was still in home school, it was the same for him, he'd go to public school when he started high school. When they got home schooled, they learnt latin and read the bible. Of course they did regular things as math and spanish and stuff too, and Alec loved everything. It was like he for once felt really good at something. He could learn, and that meant something. They also learnt how to fight with swords, which after starting high school, the three siblings realised that not many kids learnt to do things like that these days. That was the time when Jace stopped reading books in latin at night and started with jujutsu. That was also the time when Isabelle put her whip under her bed and not taken it out for years. Both of Alec's siblings had seemed delighted to come out in the real world. Not Alec though, not really. Because who was he here? He did not know.

One time, when Jace just had started at his fighting thing, Alec had catched him fighting with a sword in one of the rooms in the basement. It had made Alec happy, to see that Jace not totally had tried to forget what he had learnt those years.

Alec let the thoughts go and started to look around in the cafeteria. He wanted to sit with Jace and Isabelle, as he usually did. He saw them, sitting with other people, probably new love interests and friends that Alec did not know. He didn't care enough to dislike them. He already disliked pretty much everyone in this school, so it didn't matter.

Okay, that sounded a bit sad, and boring. Alec had friends, he did not hate everyone in this world. Last year, he was much with a guy called Will. But Will was one year older and had got out of high school. The people in his own year could be okay, but he did not know any of them so well that he felt like disturb them at lunch the first day of the year. Instead, he got his lunch and took up the book that mister Bane had giving him that morning. _The Year Of Ice_. He had not really read much yet, much of the english lesson he had accidentally stared at the teacher.

On the inside of the book's cover, someone had written a poem in a dark blue ink. Alec recognized the poem as_ Fire and Ice _of Robert Frost. Taking his eyes of the words made ink, he closed the book and read on the back of it. Why had mister Bane given him a book about a homosexual boy? Alec couldn't help but wonder. The teacher couldn't possibly know about Alec's sexuality - it was long gone in the closet, and you'd probably find Narnia before you found the gay Alec in there. It was probably just a coincidence.

He was just going to start reading the book, when he noticed in the corner of his eye how someone entered the room. People did that all the time, after all, it was a cafeteria in the middle of lunch time, but this was a special someone. It was mister glittery cloud of mystery, or mister Bane.

Alec followed the man with his eyes when he walked around, talking to random students and getting himself food. Unlike many other teachers, mister Bane went to the cafeteria to buy food. Alec wondered how long he'd keep up with that. Most teachers ate in the teacher room, since no one really had the time or cared enough to sit with the kids. Alec understood them way too well.

But here he was, mister Bane. Currently walking in Alec's direction. Alec looked down in his book again, or more like, at its cover. It would be way too embarrassing if mister Bane caught him looking at him.

"Do you like the book so far?" Mister Bane placed himself on a chair next to Alec and looked at the boy. Alec looked up, a bit confused. Actually, he had not really expected mister Bane to join him.

"I haven't read that much, but I guess that's it's good." Alec did not feel like saying something bad about the book to the teacher who had given it to him. And besides, he couldn't really have an opinion after reading just about thirty pages.

"Well obviously, now you aren't even reading the book, Alexander." Mister Bane smiled and took a zip from what to Alec smelled like coffee. Alec had nothing to answer to that, but that didn't seem to bother mister Bane, since he kept on talking.

"Is that girl over there your twin sister?" He nodded against the table where Isabelle and Jace was sitting. Alec could see, all the way from here, how Isabelle was smiling at the boy who sat in front of her. Alec did not recognize the boy's face, and guessed that he was one of her new kiss dolls. Isabelle was pretty kind to the people who liked her, but she could be cold as ice, too. Alec knew, he had seen many boys leaving the Lightwood's home with a look of terror and sadness, maybe even anger, after spending time with Isabelle.

"She is my sister. Not twin, though," Alec explained.

"I see.. You do look very much alike though," mister Bane said, taking another zip of his coffee. He bit his lip, and looked up at Alec and looked like he considered if he would say something or not. "Is her name Isabelle, maybe?"

Alec nodded, and asked wanted to ask how he knew that. But then he realised, that it probably would be a stupid question. Mister Bane was a teacher, he probably had papers somewhere with every student's private information. Mister Bane threw a glance at the clock on the wall on the other side of the room and murmured something that sounded very much like a swear.

"My next class starts very soon. Don't forget to read the book, Blue Eyes," he said with a smirk, took his coffee cup and exit the cafeteria. Alec followed the teacher with his gaze until he disappeared in the sea of students. Then he took his stuff and left the cafeteria too.

Alec opened his locker, trying not to make the stuff in there fall out on him. There was not many books and papers in there yet, after all, it was only the first day, but all of the books seemed to want to hug the floor, or something. He let out a sigh and started to fix his bag and books. Then he saw something, a black thing in his locker. He took it up and stared at it. It was his phone, the one he had lost some days ago. How had it got into his locker?

* * *

**The Poem _Fire and Ice_ by Robert Frost that's named in this Chapter: **

**Some_ say the world will end in fire,  
__Some say in ice.  
__From what I've tasted of desire  
__I hold with those who favor fire.  
__But if it had to perish twice,  
__I think I know enough of hate  
__To say that for destruction ice  
__Is also great  
__And would suffice._**

**A/N: This chapter was har to write, I've had cero inspiration for it, so I am very sorry if it's a bit boring. If it makes you any happier, I have though of what will happen in the next chapter, and that will hopefully be better.  
The song for this chapter will be _Riptide_ with Vance Joy. Again, not because it really really fits to the chapter, but I like the song okay.  
(I am very sorry if this chapter has any grammar wrongs in it, I haven't really read it through a many times as I usualy do, because I'm hella tired ok.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chairman Meow did not know what personal space was. Magnus was lying on his bed, not really doing anything, and the cat thought that Magnus was the perfect place to sleep on. Chairman Meow had much space on the bed, since it was a double bed, but not did the cat care about that. No, the only place that was good enough for his royal cat butt to rest on seemed to be Magnus's chest. Great Gatsby and Church was both smart enough to stay at the floor, making cat sounds that drove Magnus nuts. Cats were cute and nice, Magnus thought, but when they tried to make you notice them by making irritating sounds and putting their hairy asses in your mouth, they were mostly in the way.

"I gave you food like three hours ago, you hungry idiots," Magnus said, sitting up. Chairman Meow made an offended sound and rolled down on the floor. His thick fur was left on Magnus's shirt. He brushed the fur off and went into the kitchen, where he took out the cat food out of a counter. The bowl standing on the floor was half full, but it didn't matter, if Chairman Meow was hungry, he would eat all that in an evening. Which probably wasn't good for him.

Magnus was petting Great Gatsby's gray fur when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it up, wondering who had thought of him a wednesday night. When he saw the message, he made a little smile. Not because it was a special message, it really wasn't, but it was from a person he not had expected would text him.

**From**: Blue Eyes  
**To:** Text This Number Now  
**Sent:** 20:57  
**Message**_**:**__ I am sorry, but who is this? I happen to have your number in my phone, but the contact just says "Text This Number Now", so I must have lost your name. Are you a friend of Will?_

Magnus smiled. Adding his number as Text This Number Now maybe wasn't the most impressive thing, but he still liked it. He couldn't really have added himself as Mister Bane, or something. He understood, it was a quite bad idea. Texting students wasn't the best thing ever, he got that, but he wasn't a _real_ teacher.

**From: **Text This Number Now  
**To: **Blue Eyes  
**Sent: **20:59  
**Message: **_Might be. Who is Will?_

**From:** Blue Eyes  
**To:** Text This Number Now  
**Sent: **21:05  
**Message:**_ If you don't know, you're probably not one of his friends. He went to my school last year._

**From: **Text This Number Now  
**To:** Blue Eyes Who Might Not Even Be Single  
**Sent:** 21:06  
**Message:**_ Not a boyfriend then?_

**From:** Blue Eyes Who Really Is Single And Really Straight  
**To:** Very strange person  
**Sent:** 21:13  
**Message: **_What no. Absolutely not. Who are you even?_

**From:** Not that strange person  
**To:** Blue Eyes  
**Sent:** 21:15  
**Message:** _Whatever, if you say so. I am a guy who gave you my number the other night at Pandemonium, a shame that you don't remember._

**From:** I'm not gay I'm Blue Eyes  
**To:** Guy?  
**Sent:** 21:18  
**Message:** _I lost my phone that night, but I'm quite sure that I did not get any numbers from any well, dudes._

**From:** Very Much Guy  
**To:** Blue Eyes  
**Sent:** 21:20  
**Message:**_ Truth be told, I kind of found your phone, and put my number in there. Not that weird that you don't remember me, since you not really met me._

**From:** Blue Eyes  
**To:** Mister Phone Stealer  
**Sent:** 21:23  
**Message:** You're the one who stole my phone?

**From:** I Did Not Steal Your Phone  
**To:** Blue Eyes  
**Sent:** 21:25  
**Message:** _Not stole. I returned it, see, you've got it now. Though you got it back two days ago, but you message me now? Such a shame._

**From:** Blue Eyes  
**To:** Mister Phone Returner  
**Sent:** 21:27  
**Message:** _Okay, but give me a name so I can put you as a real contact. Please?_

**From:** Text This Number Now  
**To:** Blue Eyes  
**Sent:** 21:28  
**Message:**_ Whatever fits you is good. But just not Phone Stealer, it has a bad clang. Maybe…. Someone I Really Should meet?_

Blue Eyes, or Alec Lightwood, did not respond to that. Magnus Bane could only hope that the boy had changed his name to something good. He patted Church's head, and the cat tried to get away from him and get to the food in the kitchen.

The next day would be thursday. Magnus would have a lesson with Alec then. He would totally talk to him then. But maybe not as Text This Number Now.

* * *

**A/N: This is not a real chapter. It wasn't the chapter I though of posting as chapter four, but then I though of Magnus and cats, and I felt like give him all three cats. Church, Chariman Meow and Great Gatsby are, as all other characters, not mine, they are taken out of the books.  
Thank you all for the kind rewievs, it really makes me write more but now I have some questions for you:  
*The American school system. Can you be eighteen and go your last year, or do you start it when you're 17?  
*How do you think Magnus and Alec can meet, in a non-creepy way? I feel like Alec isn't the person who would throw himself into a homosexual relationship with a teacher, so I need a good moment. I kind have some ideas, but yeah, love your help!  
**

**Song of this short chapter will be _THE TEXTING SONG_ WITH SLUMBER PARTY GIRLS.  
Okay no seriously, it's not. I'll take _Iris_, with Goo Goo Dolls. It's one of my favourite songs, and I listened to it while writing the chapter. The lyric doesn't really fit this chapter or something, but it still makes me think of texting. Can't promise what will be in next chapter, but it'll be from Alec's view and will probably take place on the day after this chapter. It's been four chapters, and they have barely talked, so I hope I will be able to write some dialoge for the next chapter. No promises, though. Thanks and bye hi.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alec stood in the corridor. He had just had math, a subject he wasn't the biggest fan of.  
There were only numbers, meaningless numbers. And the teacher was a dick. His classes were not often full, many people skipped them. Alec understood them way too well. If it wasn't for his interest in school in general, and that he disliked breaking the school's rules in stupid ways, he would probably have done the same thing.

The door to the classroom opened, and Alec waited for the rest of the class to get in, and then went in after them. He could not help himself, but threw a glance at the front of the classroom. Mister Bane was standing there, all glittery as the last time he had seen him. Everything with mister Bane seemed to be glittery, even the books the man just had touched, seemed to get a personal little cloud of glitter. Magic, Alec would call it.

He took his place by the window, placing his book on the table and staring at it. He would not allow himself to look, like look, at the teacher again.

"Welcome, kids." Mister Bane immediately got the student's full attention. _Must be the glitter_, Alec thought.

"I hope you've read at least a bit on the book I gave you in the start of the week. Today we are going to talk about the books." Mister Bane was sitting on the teacher's desk. His pants were skin tight and his shoes were way too nice to wear in school. He could step on a gum, or something, that could ruin the shoes totally. Alec was not really the one who checked out other peoples outfits, he barely knew what he was wearing himself, but something with mist Bane just made him want to look up every single detail about him. Stupid, he knew.

"But, mister Bane, since we are not reading the same book, how could we discuss the books?" A boy in the front row asked, putting his glasses up on his nose. Alec did not remember his name, he had very few lessons with this boy, but he always said things. No teacher seemed to remember his name either.

"Well, mister uhm you, all books have some things in common, right. We can discuss that. Or more like, you can discuss that. In small groups. I'll give you questions and then walk around and listen to what you are saying. Sounds good, huh?" Mister Bane did not argue. He directed the class in groups of four, turned his back to the class and wrote questions on the board in front of the classroom.

_*The main character. Flaws, perks? Is the main character a little bit better than everyone else in the book? _  
_*Deaths. Does anyone die? Yeah probably, but why? Think deep, kids._  
_*Love. Almost every book includes love, is the love in your book any special? _

Mister Bane stopped writing. Maybe he had no more questions, maybe he thought that the kids would not have time for more questions. And after all, the board was full. Mister Bane's handwriting in a blue pencil was all over it.

"Now, begin to talk," mister Bane said. It was like he had tuned the students voices down and now had turned it back on again,

Maybe Alec was just imagining, but he thought that the man looked at him for a second, for then turning his head away. Alec turned his head to his group. Great, he was with Romeo and Juliet and a girl he did not know at all.

"What books have you guys read?" The Romeo kid asked, but only looking at his Juliet. "We are reading _Romeo and Juliet_."

Oh god, Alec thought. He was already annoyed with the couple, especially with the girl who had been hanging after Jace for two years for then have catched up with this guy. This was going to be a long lesson.

"How is it going for you all?" Alec looked up and saw a pair of cat eyes, lined with a thick line of black.

"Good, mister Bane, we are right now discussing character's deaths. Everyone knows that-" The Romeo kid did not end his sentence. Mister Bane had taken up his hand to stop him. It worked. (Once again, Alec thought that it must be that glitter. Or maybe just that mister Bane's hands happen to be very nice looking.)

"Are you all discussing, or are just the two of you discussing?" he asked. Mister Romeo looked at Miss Juliet, who answered, that the others really wasn't talking much. Alec did not even care when the other girl in the group started talking about that she didn't get the chance. Mister Romeo went to attack (_Oh, what a brave man_, Alec thought. _Protecting his loved one in all times. Ugh.)_

"Hey guys, let's just move on to the next question. Can't you tell us about your book, Blue Eyes?" Mister Bane's eyes were following Alec's face. He could not blush now. That would be embarrassing. To his relief, he did not feel any blood in his cheeks. He forced a smile and started talking.

"Well, uhm.." Alec couldn't really get the words out of his mouth. He threw a glance at mister Bane, took a breath, and started talking again. "The book is about a boy named Kevin. He likes boys, even if he shouldn't. He loves his mum, who is dead." Alec stared at the book in his hand. He had just confirmed to the people in his group, including his english teacher, that homosexuality existed.

"Can you confirm that with a quote from the book?" Mister Bane was not sounding interested, actually, he sounded like he really wanted Alec to quote the book. He did not ask the others to do the same thing, which might be because they already had said a lot of things, but it didn't feel like that was the reason.

"Yeah, uhm.." Alec opened the book, and started reading a short quote. "'_What do you say to the boy that you love when you aren't supposed to love boys?_', that's right in the beginning of the book. And that he loves his deceased mother, well you notice that."

Mister Bane seemed happy with the answer. He asked the girl next to Alec to say something too, and Alec tried to listen to what she said, he really did. But he felt mister Bane's eyes on him all the time, and that made him unconcentrated. When mister Bane left the group to go talk with the next group, Alec felt how he was blushing. He took his hands up to his cheeks and tried to hide it as well as possible without making it obvious that he was hiding a blush. He thought he did it quite well.

The lesson was over. Alec had survived the Romeo and Juliet couple thing the whole lesson, and nor had the blushing killed him. Mister Bane was ending the lesson and the kids were walking out of the classroom. Or more like, they were running. High school jocks.

Alec took his stuff and started to exit the classroom.

"Have a nice day, Blue Eyes," mister Bane said.

"You know, my name is actually Alec." Alec dropped the doorknob and turned around to look at mister Bane.

"I know, Alexander. I just like Blue Eyes. Don't you?" The teacher's eyes were glittery, and a smirk were hiding beneath his lips. Alec just shook his head and left the classroom, quickly, so mister Bane would not see his blush. He could not help but smile a bit when he opened his locker to take out the books for his next class.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this felt like a very boring chapter. I have started writing on their first kiss chapter, but I don't know when it will be up, and it really won't be chapter 6. If there are some grammar wrongs in this chapter, I must say that I'm very sorry. I always try to read through every chapter before I post them, but even the best eye can miss some stuff! The chapters from Alec's view are harder to write than the ones from Magnus's, so hopefully, the next chapter will be more forward. Thank you all again for reading and leaving reviews, it makes me so happy!  
The song of this chapter will be _I Can Talk_ with Two Door Cinema Club because hell it's good. **


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the cats alone for one night was always worrying for Magnus. He knew that they would be fine, but he wasn't so sure that his new designer chair would be. It was dark blue and he really liked it. It seemed to be that even the three cats liked the chair a bit too much. They basically liked everything that Magnus liked. Favourite pair of shoes? Church's new poop place. New pillow that was super fluffy and soft and smelled nice? Two days later it would probably be covered with cat fur. Not that Magnus could get mad at the cats, it was their nature to mess up everything around them. But couldn't they at least behave properly sometimes?

Now, he had left them, with a movie on and a blanket covering the designer chair. Magnus himself were going out drinking, with friends. He totally deserved that after his first week at work. In high school, also. If Magnus knew right, the students were probably out partying too. Drinking away the thoughts of homework and essays and longs lessons.

_PAN DEMON IUM_, the sign read. Magnus wondered if maybe there were some sort of joke about putting it like that. Pansexual demon, for example. IUM then could stand for basically anything, preferable something quite sexual.

The queue to the entrance was short, and Magnus did not mind waiting. Or, actually, he did. Normally, he did. But not right now. There were a cold breeze in the air, which felt like a soft warning about a thunderstorm, or just very much rain, later. The clouds in the sky kind of gave the rain thing away.

Magnus was hold in his thoughts worrying about his nice chair when the doorman started talking to him. Checking so he wasn't way too drunk, probably.

"You're not high, man?" The bouncer asked, chewing his gum with his teeth showing. People who chew gums in that way made Magnus, not really mad, but distracted and annoyed.

"Do I seriously look high?" Magnus raised one eyebrow, and the man with the chewing gum shrugged and let him in. Poor fella, probably had problems at home or something, letting a sassy kid in like that. Or maybe he just realised that chewing gums with open mouth is almost as disgusting you can be.

"Magnus, there you are, it's crowded in here, we couldn't find you!" Ragnor Fell, a close friend of Mangus, was the person speaking. Magnus could barely see his friend in the kind of dark light, but he could see that the man was painted with products all over his face, or even, body. Ragnor wasn't the best with makeup, but sometimes, he knew what was up. Like now, his skin almost looked green. It must have been some product he had used in combination with the blue light. It suited him, after all.

"You look green, Ragnor," Magnus pointed out, looking around. "But exactly where is Catarina? You didn't drown her in that green skin product of yours, I hope."

Ragnor only snorted at that, and pointed in a direction. Exactly what he was pointing at was kind of hard to see, since there were dancing persons all over the place, but Magnus guessed that it was Catarina that Ragnor pointed at. He was right, it seemed, when Catarina some seconds later showed up. Her skin looked blue, more blue than the other's did.

"Don't tell me that it's international make your skin in the colour of the rainbow day!" Magnus said. "I would have been a little more purple then."

"Don't be rude, it's not supposed to look like this. Although, I look hot in green," Ragnor said. Magnus could not disagree, neither of his friends looked bad. Though, of course, he himself looked the best. Always.

_**(POV Change, sorry, but this is a special chapter)**_

Alec could not believe that he had agreed to drive Isabelle and Jace to the same club as last week. He could not even drink, since he was going to drive, and he wasn't the type who drove recklessly and drunk. Now, he was not even sure that his siblings needed a ride home. By the look of it, they both had admirers enough to have at least two threesomes.

To sit down alone at a dance club, wasn't that a bit boring. Maybe even sad. Alec would probably had done the same thing at home, but then he could have done it with a book or a TV-show on the computer in front of him. He had about half the book that mister Bane had given him left, he could have read that. But no one would bring a book to a club, especially not to a club like Pandemonium. At clubs, you dressed down and let the real world see you. Books were quite the opposite, Alec thought.

He took up his phone, could not let it be. Besides, it wasn't a rule against being bored and texting other people at clubs, was it?

**From: **Alec L  
**To:** Will H  
**Sent:** 21:22  
**Message: **_How are you?_

**From: **Will Will Answer  
**To: **Alec boy  
**Sent:** 21:24  
**Message:** _Quite okay. A little bit bored. A little bit lonely. You?_

**From:** Alec L  
**To: **Will H  
**Sent: **21:25  
**Message: **_Thought you couldnt be lonely (or bored ;) )when you had that boy (I keep forgetting his name, sry) but, obviously, I was wrong. _

**From: **Will Will Answer  
**To: **Alec boy  
**Sent:** 21:25  
**Message: **_That boy, ugh, hes not around anymore. _

**From: **Alec L  
**To: **Will H  
**Sent:** 21:27  
**Message:** _Sad to hear that. drink and cry about him tomorrow with me?_

**From: **Will Will Answer  
**To: **Alec boy  
**Sent:** 21:28  
**Message:**_ Alec Lightwood, are you proposing underage drinking? You know, you are not allowed to drink (and not me either). But okay. Why not tonight. Im bored like, now._

**From:** Alec L  
**To:** Will H  
**Sent:** 21:29  
**Message:**_ I cant, promised to drive Isabelle and Jace home from Pandemonium_

**From: **Will Will Answer  
**To: **Alec boy  
**Sent:** 21:29  
**Message:**_ You're at pandemonium? Mind if I come over? (nevermind, you know how i am, ill come. might be there i 30 min, see me then?)_

_**(POV Change again, sorry)**_

"I am going to go talk to that pretty black haired girl over there." The blue skinned woman handed her drink to Magnus, dragging her fingers through her white hair. In the light, she really looked alien. Like a creature from a world of fantasies, crawling up on the dance floor just to make normal, mundane human beings fall for her.

"Thought you were straight, Catarina." Magnus took a sip of her drink. Quite good, not his own personal favourite, though. Not enough alcohol.

"I said talk, not make out with. And well, I can be kind of surprising sometimes, can't I?" Catarina did not even seem to care about how her friend had stolen her drink. Her dark eyes were stuck on a place in the crowd, probably the girl she was talking about. Magnus did not see her, and he did not really care either.

"Seen Ragnor anywhere around?" Magnus asked. He did not enjoy looking alone. Of course, he could walk up to someone and talk to them, maybe dance and then follow them home, but he was not really in the mood for that. And Ragnor owed him something to drink since last time they were out. Magnus had not forgotten that, even though Ragnor probably hoped he had.

"He is probably sitting by some wall or something. Go look for him," Catarina said, walking away in to the crowd. Magnus sighed and looked around. The good thing with being quite tall and having a friend with temporary green skin was that it wasn't way too hard to find that friend. Not many people thought that the grass skin style was in fashion. Finding something that looked like a green arm near one of the walls, Magnus started to make his way through the crowd. He tried not to walk between dancing couples, but it was quite hard. He mumbled things as '_make room for Jesus_' passing through the couples. Mostly just because he could.

"Heyyyy Magnus!" Ragnor slurred. He sat on a sofa that seemed to be green, exactly by the wall. Magnus would not even ask what his friend did there, or how drunk he was. Probably not that drunk, but well, this club served drinks to underage kids, so by any meaning, Ragnor could have got ten glasses of vodka and no one would have cared. Now, Magnus did not think that that was the case. Ragnor just started to slur right away when he got drunk.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked and sat down next to his friend.  
"Drinking. And watching people. There is this really cute black haired guy whose eyes really look violette? Like, they literally look like he has poured some kind of purple flower in his eyes? Or no, not really I just-" Ragnor did not finish the sentence. He just stared out in the air, and then started to talk again. "I'll go talk to him."  
Magnus could not believe this. Were both of his friends leaving him for some dark haired type of their own sex tonight?  
"Where is he?" Magnus asked, trying to find the guy. He did not want to send his friend into someone who screamed trouble. Sure, his friend could take care of himself, and Magnus normally just laughed at Ragnor when he did something that maybe wasn't the smartest thing to do, but right now, he felt protective. You could say that he had one of his caring nights.  
Ragnor pointed in a direction, and Magnus followed his hand with his gaze. He saw that flower eyed kid that Ragnor was talking about, and he also saw that he was talking to someone. Since the person he was talking to was facing Ragnor's eye candy, Magnus could not really see what he looked like.

"Ragnor, he is talking to someone, maybe they are on a date, you can't just- crap." Ragnor was not sitting next to Magnus anymore. He had gotten up, and walked away, to the guy. Magnus was not letting this happen. He did not let his friend ruin these strangers eventual date. He got up and followed Ragnor to the table, accidentally stepping on some girl's foot. Not his intention. When he reached the table, he was going to say something about how rude his friend was. What came out of his mouth instead was two words.

"Blue Eyes?"

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for breaking the chapter there. I have good stuff for the other part of it, though. I am also sorry for not updating in a while, but that is mostly becuse I've been sick and this is the second version of chapter six.  
The song for this chapter will be _Goodbye, Goodbye_ with Tegan And Sara. It's not related to the chapter, it's just a cool song. And about Will, I did not really mean to bring him into the story. It just sort of happened, since I accidentally had named Alec's friend Will. And guess what guess what? (the next chapter is hot. a little tiny bit hot) Love you all who are following and have favourited and left reviews, it is really nice to read your support. Especally thanks to Phantom Of The Claw who has helped me to understand the American school system a little bit more. Hopefully, the next chapter will come up soon, I can't wait to write it done!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mister Bane?" Alec could feel how Will was looking at him. Wondering how the fuck he knew this person who just joined the green skinned man.

"Okay, who exactly are you?" Will asked "I didn't invite strippers. Did you, Alec?"

"Will, don't be rude. Mister Bane is my teacher." Alec said, trying to make the words his friend had said not sound so rude.

"He looks a bit young to be your teacher," Will countered, looking at the two men.

"Thank you," mister Bane said. "I am a substitute, actually." Alec could almost hear his friend thinking _Substitute, sure he doesn't mean Prostitute? _To his relief, Will did not get the chance to utter these words, since the green-ish man decided to make his voice heard in that exact moment.

"And _I_ am Rrrragnor…" The man with green-ish skin said, sounding drunk. His voice slurred and his smile looked… drunk.

"Sorry for bothering you, we should probably go," mister Bane said, trying to make the friend, Ragnor, to move with him.

"Yes, you probably should. But before that, I must ask, why you have such an uncommon nickname on Alec?" Will made eye contact with mister Bane. Alec could not understand why Will was like this all of a sudden. He was not like this usually, not this protective, not at all. Mostly, he tried to throw Alec in the hands of random cute guys, just because he could. He was the only one who knew. About Alec, and his feelings about boys. And he was always at least a bit nice to people Alec liked, so he couldn't understand why he all of a sudden was like this.

Alec opened his mouth, trying to swallow the words that Will already had thrown out. Of course, he could not do such a thing. The words were already said, and Alec was blushing.

"It's just a nickname, mister. Dislike it?" Magnus said, looking into Will's eyes for a while, then his eyes started to read the other boy's face. "We will be leaving now. Blue Eyes - sorry, mister - _Alexander_, don't forget your homework for next week."

With the two guys leaving, Alec turned to Will.

"What was that for?" He asked, making a slight smile.

"I don't like him," Will just said.

"Well if I fail english, I'll totally blame you." This made Will smile a bit. Though, he covered it with a hand, Alec saw it. It made him smile more too.

"You won't fail english, nerd," Will pointed out, not really getting into his normal level of sarcasm. Alec shrugged, smiling. He took a sip of what he thought was lemon water. It could be something else too, but he hoped it was lemon water. It tasted like lemon water, at least.

"I hope this is normal lemon water," he said looking at the glass on the table.

"Let me try it," Will answered, taking the glass without getting permission.

"Hey, don't drink it all," Alec said, making a face.

"Too late. But, it's definitely lemon water. Maybe with some lime." Will smacked his lips, putting the empty glass down on the table.

"You go get me some more," Alec insisted, and took up the glass and gave it to Will, who put it down on the table again.

"No way," Will refused. "You go, I really don't want to bump into that green-ish type again."

"You afraid?" Alec said, smirking in a way he almost never did. He was not the teasy type, that part both Will and Jace kind of filled out quite well on their own.

"Afraid that I might do something to him if I see him again, yes." Alec rolled his eyes at this answer, and took his glass. He was going to do it himself, since he knew that Will wouldn't. And the chance that he would run into the awkward situation of meeting mister Bane and his friend (_Rrrragnor?) _was very low, in this crowd.

Walking towards what Alec believed was the bar he accidentally bumped into a lot of people. Maybe walking over and overfilled dancefloor wasn't the best of ideas, at least if you didn't want someone to step on your feet. Nor Jace or Isabelle were to be spotted anywhere. Not that Alec had expected a spotlight to be shining on his siblings, but almost. It was something about being very good looking that made people just notice you in crowds.

About that. Alec could spot mister Bane maybe ten meters away. He was with the Ragnor-guy, and a girl who looked blue. What sort of friends did he even have, people who took baths in colour so their skin would look unhuman? But whatever, what could you expect from a person who literally shined of glitter. Mister Glittery Teacher had company, too, besides from the Ragnor-guy and the blue woman. Alec threw a glance at the blue skinned woman. Beside her, he saw a girl with long, black hair. She was in the moment looking away from the blue woman and in the other direction, so he could not see her face. Alec was just about leaving when she turned her head, and he saw his _sister_ standing there. Now Alec really wanted to get out of there. Even though he did not like that she was talking with Magnus Bane's friends, he understood that it was inappropriate, but he could not walk into that awkward situation and just take Isabelle with him. He would just pretend he did not see that. Mister Bane would not hurt Isabelle, and if he tried something, Isabelle would probably hit him unconscious.

Alec went to take his water. On his way back to Will, he decided not to cross the dancefloor this time. He would probably just pour water over some kid dancing there, and that would be kind of awkward. But at least, if he spilled water on someone, they would be happy that it was water, and not some kind of alcohol. When he nearly was by his table, he heard someone calling his name. The high music made it quite hard to hear who had called for him, but he did not have to wait long to find out. About just some seconds, actually, since someone with long black hair who happened to be his own sister kind of attacked him with something that could be a hug, or maybe an almost successful try to hit him unconscious with her hand that was covered in rings.

"What are you doing, Isabelle?" Alec asked, trying not to spill any water on himself when he places the plastic cup on a nearby table.

"Hugging you," his sister said, patting his head a little too hard with her left hand.

"Okay, Isabelle, let me go. Please. You seem to be kind of drunk." Kind of drunk was way too small words. She actually looked more drugged than drunk. Alec knew that this club had some weird drinks, and probably even more illegal drugs hiding somewhere. He also knew that some people put stuff in the drinks, but he did not believe that someone had drugged her. Isabelle would totally cut off every finger on their right hand if someone even came near her drink.

"I'll… I'll call Jace or get Will so we can get home," Alec muttered, trying to reach into his pocket to get his phone. He called Jace, twice actually, but the brother did not pick up. He would have to ask Will. Before he could call Will's number, Isabelle took his phone.

"I'll call Catarrriiinaa," she slurred, typing a number. After writing it wrong twice, she seemed to get it right.

"No, I'll call Will- hey give my my phone. Who is even Catarina?" Alec wanted to know, trying to get his phone back. He did not get an answer from his sister, since she was talking in a low and unclear voice in the phone. She ended the call, and Alec took his phone, without calling Will. He wanted to ask Izzy about the person she had called, but she seemed rather tiered (actually, it looked and felt like she was sleeping on him), and he did not want to disturb her. Just a minute later, the woman Alec had seen Izzy with earlier came closer. On her side, she had mister Bane. No sign of green Ragnor, though.

"Isabelle called me," The blue skinned woman (_Catarrriiinaa?) _said, looking at Alec's sister.

"Yeah. And then she fell asleep, or something, on me." Alec said, blushing a little.

"Need some help carrying her to the car?" The woman who probably was named Catarina offered. Alec did not want to say yes. It would be embarrassing. Isabelle wasn't heave, he could probably get her out himself. But then it was those stairs…

"Yeah, please. That would be very kind." Alec tried to smile, but he was blushing, and that made it kind of hard to smile without looking dumb. Hopefully the blush could not be seen in the light.

"Do you have your car on the backside or in front of the house?" she asked, and Alec told her that he had parked it at the back. Mister Bane was very quiet, but he helped them get out of the club. He did not help with the carrying, but he made people make place for them. It was quite funny to watch, how Magnus made a sort of tunnel of people that closed behind them.

"My name is Catarina," the blue woman said when they had gotten out of the building.

"Alec," Alec answered while trying to get his car keys out of his pocket without dropping Isabelle on the ground. Then, surprisingly, mister Bane slipped his long thin fingers in Alec's front pocket on his jeans, taking the keys and unlocking the car. While laying Isabelle in the car, Alec felt his cheeks blushing. A lot.

"I need to.. Uhm, I should probably say something to Jace and Will.." He said, looking at his own feet. "Thank you for the help."

"I'll get Jace for you," Catarina said and went into the club again. Maybe Isabelle had introduced their brother for her earlier, so she knew what he looked like.

**From:** Alec L  
**To:** Will H  
**Sent:** 23:56  
**Message: **_Isabelle kind of fell asleep, and we are at my car outside. I won't come back. Sorry?_

**From:** Will Will Answer  
**To:** Alec boy  
**Sent: **23:56  
**Message:**_ Its ok. Im dancing with a guy actually. (wish me luck!)_

Alec smiled a bit, Will was okay. Even though the guy he danced with seemed to be pretty boring, since he obviously had time to answer texts not even a minute after they were sent.

He felt mister Bane's eyes on him, and looked up at him. Accidentally, they locked eyes. Or at least it was accidentally for Alec. Breaking eye contact, he felt the urge to say something.

"Thank you, mister Bane," he said, blushing. Why always the blush. It was embarrassing.

"No need to be so formal, Alec. I have actually helped your passed out sister to your car at a club. Think we are past formal now." The smirk on mister Bane's (Magnus') face was cute. And hot.

"Sure thing.. mis- uhm Magnus," Alec murmured shyly.

"Did you just call me miss Magnus, Alexander?" Magnus's tone was jokingly. Of some reason, it did not made Alec nervous, as it normally did when people joked around him.

"Did you just call me my full name, Magnus?" Magnus started laughing, not loud, but more like a little giggle. His laugh made you want to laugh with him, but Alec could not. He just listened to the other man's laugh, smiling. Magnus' laugh started to die out after only seconds, but a smirk were still remaining on his lips. _His very kissable lips_, Alec could not help but think.

That thought seemed to bounce between both of them. The distance between their faces disappeared like it never was there, and their lips touched. Just a slightly, actually, the pairs of lips did not really seem to touch for real. They both pulled away from the slight lip touch, Alec blushing. He did not have the guts to throw more than a glance at Magnus. Alec felt like apologizing, even though he knew that he wasn't the one who had started the.. touch. He did not have the time for that though, because they could hear Catarina and Jace in the stairs. Jace was loud.

"I should go help her with your brother, you can get in the car," Magnus said without looking at Alec. The younger boy nodded, waited for Magnus to go some meters, before checking in on Isabelle in the backseat. She was still asleep. No way she could have seen what had happened outside the car. Actually, nothing had happened. Right?

Alec could pretend nothing happened all he wanted, but his fastly beating heart said that something, something big, had happened.

* * *

**A/N: I have this thought that Will would be a total sarcastic puppy if he never were bothered by that dickhead demon. And well, I'm not sure that Will would be addicted to love really, and totally lovesick, but ya know, maybe. (And ey if someone will say that in the books he is married to a girl so uhm bisexuality) I really hope you'll like this chapter, I have written it in some different ways under these like ten days and yeah sorry for updating like a snail but there are yeah. MORE KISSING WILL COME, DO NOT GET SAD THAT THIS WASN'T A HOT MAKING OUT SCENE. (i really felt like making it into one of those) This is the longest chapter in this fic this far yo..  
**

**Song of This chapter is _Blue Eyes_ with MIKA. But if you want more music to listen to while reading, try ut the playlist ****_Soldier On | Alec Lightwood_ by PatateRose on 8tracks radio. That website also has a lot of wonderful playlists that makes me think of Alec, Magnus or Malec. Try it out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus Bane had fucked up. That was a fact. Being a teacher + kissing one of your students = you have fucked up. You did not have to have majored in maths to see that.

**From:** Magnus  
**To:** Catarina  
**Sent:** 01:31  
**Message:** _Catarina. _

Magnus was lying on a carpet in his combined kitchen and living room. His feet were bare, and his dark purple nails were to be seen. Ragnor had painted them a week ago or so, and actually, Magnus had forgotten about it. His flat was most often too cold to not wear socks in, so he did not really watch his marvelous feet that often. The nail polish had started to fall off on some places. He should probably try to take it away with something, but right now, he did not have the energy. He was quite tired. And still quite drunk. He had found some vodka in his closet just when he had got home, which by the way was just about a quarter to one, or something. He had left pretty right after the…. incident. Now, since lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes of, that was exactly what Magnus was doing. On a carpet. A dark purple-blue-ish carpet. It matched both his nails and the designer chair, which was all fine, by the way. It had not been teared apart by his cats, which was good. Beside him, the previously half full bottle of vodka was taking a nap. Maybe he should do the same. Take a nap for some hours. That would feel nice. But Magnus could not bring himself to walk a few meters to his bedroom, and he did not want to fall asleep on his carpet. His clothes would be all wrinkly in the morning, and he would have a terrible pain in his back. Not fun.

**From: **Catarina Loss  
**To:** Magnus Bane  
**Sent:** 02:05  
**Message: **_What is it Magnus?_

**From:** Magnus  
**To: **Catarina  
**Sent: **02:09  
**Message:** _I think i might have fucked up something pretty bad._

**From: **Catarina Loss  
**To:** Magnus Bane  
**Sent:** 02:14  
**Message: **_Wow. You say? What has happened. _

**From:** Magnus  
**To: **Catarina  
**Sent:** 02:19  
**Message:** _Oh it nothing. do u think that vodka can be like a anti love potion?_

**From:** Catarina Loss  
**To:** Magnus Bane  
**Sent: **02:26  
**Message: **_goodnight, Magnus, and do not try it, since you obviously already are drunk. _

**From: **Magnus  
**To:** Blue Eyes  
**Sent: **02:31  
**Message:** _uuh cat i am so not drunk u dont know me or mu life i am not drunk c just asking vodka_

**15:48**, the clock by Magnus's table said. The blinking numbers seemed to laugh at him.  
Ugh. Waking up after a date with vodka was never fun. Magnus was lying in his bed, and the day had already gone from morning into afternoon. He did not even try to open the cardigans in his bedroom, at least not before he had had anything to drink. Anything besides something with alcohol in it. Magnus was, mostly, very good with dealing with hangovers _before_ he had them. He had not really gotten real hungover in months, not since he had starting to drink cool _and_ smart. Or more like, not since he had consumed half a bottle of vodka after a night of light drinking the last time. He was only glad that it had been a small bottle of vodka he had found in his wardrobe last night. Trying to do something of his life, he sat up. Slowly, he started to wake up. If that even was possible. He really needed a shower. And coffee.

Magnus tied a towel around his black hair with one hand. The other one was holding his phone. He read through the texts he sent Catarina last night. Or more like, the ones he had sent earlier that morning, or night. Whatever. He was happy that that one little incident weren't mentioned. Before he was going to throw his phone at the bed and go make him a sandwich or something to eat, he saw an unread text. It was sent earlier on the day, from a person Magnus really should not receive texts from.

**From:** Alec  
**To: **Someone  
**Sent:** 11:23  
**Message: **_Excuse me, but what?_

The thought that went through Magnus's head were the same. He was confused. Why would Blue Eyes text him something like this? No, not Blue Eyes. His student- no, a student. That seemed fine. Magnus scrolled up, and saw a text he could not recall sending to Alec. It was sent about half past two in the morning, and in terrible language. Magnus wrote texts classy, not like a drunk teenager. This was embarrassing. Even though Blue Eyes not had a clue about that it was Magnus who was texting him, he felt the urge to explain it.

**From:** M  
**To: **Blue Eyes  
**Sent:** 16:59  
**Message: **_Wrong number, sweetheart. Was not my intention to send it to you, but obviously, I was texting drunk. _

**From: **Alec  
**To:** Someone  
**Sent: **17:12  
**Message:** _That's alright. The drunk thing explains the poor language._

**From: **Magnus  
**To:** Blue Eyes  
**Sent:** 17:21  
**Message:**_Poor language? Rude, mister. Rude._

Magnus threw his phone onto the bed, but missed. Muttering some swears he went over, to the other side of the bed, to see if it had got any new cracks. It had. More swears made their way from Magnus's lips when he took the phone up and threw it, now with a little more aiming, on the bed. He left the phone there while going out in the kitchen, making himself a real cup of coffee. Maybe it was time to eat something. Some people were probably eating their dinner right now, and Magnus, a proper adult, had woken up just about an hour and a half ago, with a hangover and everything. But that was fine. Very fine, actually, Magnus thought and smiled.

Magnus was making himself two cups of coffee, when Chairman Meow came into the kitchen with something in his tiny mouth. Taking a closer look, Magnus realised that _something_ was his _phone_. The phone made a sound that Magnus recognized as his ringtone. His ringing phone were drowning in cat saliva. Great. Awesome.

Magnus tried to get the phone from Chairman Meow, but the cat seemed to really like the taste of the phone, because he kept it in his mouth. At last, after some swearing and coffee drinking, Magnus gave the cat some candy, that made the cat give him his beloved phone back.

Checking it, he noticed that Catarina had called him two times. He took a piece of paper and wiped the screen clean before calling her.

"Hello Magnus." Catarina's voice in the other side of the line was a bit raspy, as if she had been smoking or had a cold.

"Hey Catarina. I couldn't answer your earlier calls because Chairman Meow decided that my phone was his new chew toy," Magnus said, looking at the little cat on the floor. "Why are you calling me? Miss me already?"

"No, I was going to ask if you are okay. But, according to your self obsession, you obviously are. But I am going to ask you anyway. Are you okay?" Catarina sounded like she was smiling. She did not sound fully happy, no, she sounded concerned about him, but he heard the smile hiding in her voice.

"I am fine. I just have this hangover. And-" Magnus could not tell her about the little mistake last night. He knew he should feel guilty about it. He knew that he shouldn't want to tell Catarina about it as it had been something great. But, he wanted to. He really wanted to tell her how soft Alec's lips were, and how his blush fitted with his blue eyes. But he couldn't. "And well, my phone might be dying because of cat saliva."

Catarina started to laugh, and Magnus smiled a bit too, though he held the phone a bit from his ear. His headache did not get better when someone scream laughed right into his ear.

"Bye, Magnus," he heard her say before hanging up. Now, going back to school tomorrow should be okay. Okay. He would talk to Alec, apologize for that little mistake. He knew it was right. Though, he did not want to apologize. Because what he, what they, had done, was nothing to apologize for. It had been a perfect feeling, his lips brushing towards Alec's. It had been a feeling more intense than when Magnus used to make out with people, and what had happened at the car yesterday could not even be counted as a kiss. Just a slight touch, and yet, it felt better than anything Magnus could remember. He wanted that feeling again. He wanted Alec.

Magnus put his phone in his pocket. He still had not deleted Alexander's number, which he knew he should. But to be honest, he probably wouldn't. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys, another chapter... Uploaded a verison of this like 20 minutes ago or something sorry if some of you got notflicitations, it wasn't done then.. This isn't a long chapter but yeah, felt like I wanted to give Magnus's perspective from after the kiss.**

**Song of this chapter will be _Can't Stop_ with OneRepublic.**

**I want to thank every single one of you who are reading this story, who leaves reviews and who favourites. It makes me want to keep writing. Now, I have summer break, so I will hopefully be able to write more. But I am busy most of next week. Every grammar wrong in this chapter will be blamed on the fact that I feel sick ok byeee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Monday mornings were, to most people, terrible things. Many people disliked mondays so much that they did not even want that day to exist. Alec had never really been that guy. He usually disliked each day just as much as the other, and did not feel any more hate for precisely mondays. Though, it meant that he had to go to school. School could be hell, sometimes. And today, he felt a special urge to stay home. Just stay home. He would not be able to see mister Bane, or Magnus, _or just that so very hot guy who had kissed him or something_, in the eyes. Hell, he would probably not even be able to be in the radius of ten meters without getting the tomato look on his face.

Alec had not been able to get the kiss out of his head. He had tried to blow it off as nothing. At first, he believed, that it had not been anything. That Magnus - no, mister Bane - had just tried to maybe kiss him on the cheek and missed. Or that he was going to say something and fell and just happened to kiss Alec. Or that it was a joke. Or that it never happened. But none of those excuses were good enough. Magnus Bane had kissed him. On the lips. It had been very real, and very intended. And when Alec had come to realise that, he went over to thinking what it meant to him. He had not slept enough since the kiss, trying to figure it out. Every time Alec remembered the kiss, the slight touch, the feeling of Magnus's lips brushing towards his own, he got this feeling. This feeling of utterly happiness, and something more. Thinking that he had not enjoyed it would be lying. So, the kiss had been real. Alec had liked it. But then? Had Magnus? Would Magnus even remember that it happened? And if he did, would he pretend that it did not, because the fact that he was a teacher and Alec himself was his student? It was too many questions, too much to worry about. So when his alarm clock beeped** 6:40**, Alec really did not feel like getting his ass out of bed. He did not even turn the alarm clock of until Max came into his room, and stole his pillow and blanket and placed the alarm clock on Alec's face. With a sight, Alec sat up in bed. He made the decision to go to school. He could not miss a day this early in the semester.

Alec watched as Isabelle parked the car. She had insisted on driving today. Alec never liked when one of his siblings drove the car; Jace always drove too fast and recklessly, Isabelle always ended up driving and parking the car too near something else, almost giving the car scratches.

"Isabelle, you do know that you have parked like three inches away from that car, right?" Jace said.

"At least I park better than you. You usually take two parking lots." Isabelle's smile when she said that was filled with self awareness. She got out of the car, and Alec followed, climbing over the driver's seat. She really had parked close to the car next to them, so near that it was impossible to open the door and get out on the passenger side.

"Whatever," Alec heard Jace mumble when he got out of the car. The three siblings all started to walk to the school's doors, Isabelle running a bit in front of them, saying hi to her friends. Alec and Jace walked silent side by side, then walking in different directions when they reached the doors. They did not have the same first class. Jace had maths, if Alec recalled right, and he himself, well he had english. With a very special mister Bane.

Alec almost had a nervous breakdown walking in the corridors to his locker. In one way, he really did not want to see mister Bane in the moment. He would love it if the teacher were sick or absent so he did not have to face him. But, he also would not make it through the day if he would not be able to see his face. The face of Magnus Bane. That smirk, that perfect jawline. Those eyes, that could be a cat's, and how intense they could be. Alec needed to know that everything was okay.

Alec did not go to his locker. He did not want to take a longer way, get closer to the toilets that were right by the lockers, and maybe change his mind and lock himself in for the whole lesson. And by the way, he had the book and pencils in his bag. Didn't need much more, did he?

Alec did not wait outside the classroom, and he did not enter it when he heard how the door opened nine minutes before class. He just stood around a corner near the classroom, hoping that mister Bane would not go get some coffee or something and wander out in the corridor and see Alec creeping around the corner. That would be awkward. Though, he and mister Bane were probably on a whole other level of awkward, that such a little thing as creeping in the corridor would be relieving, more than awkward. About one minute until class, Alec took his stuff and turned around the corner, walking towards the classroom. After hesitating just a second, he entered the classroom.

He did not know what he had expected. A sign that said "_I saw Alec kissing mister Bane_", the whole class looking at him, people whispering and someone screaming "GAY!" at him? But he had not thought it would be the same. Or, it was not really the same. Mister Bane's eyes went up, started to watch Alec as he took a seat, he felt them on him all the time. But the teacher did not say hello, and there was no sign of the smirk that usually was painted on his face. Alec only dared to throw a shy glance at Magnus, but he still noticed how the teacher was acting.

The last persons entered the classroom, and mister Bane went up from his chair and close the door. He waited until the class was at least almost quiet, and then started talking. His voice almost hurt Alec's ears. He remembered how it had sounded late that saturday, before they had… kissed. How soft his voice could be. Now, Magnus almost sounded harsh. Like he really hated the world but tried not to show it.

"Today, you will write about your books. The homework over the weekend was to read until you stumbled upon a plot twist, something that changed the story totally. Made it take an unexpected turn, etcetera. I want you to write about this plot twist. Why did the story turn? What happened? You guys get it, I suppose." Mister Bane walked around a little in the front of the classroom. Alec followed his shadow with his eyes. "Any questions?" mister Bane asked, and some students raised their hands.

"What is a plot twist? How do you know what it is, like you know, what's a part of the story, and what is the plot twist," a girl, with brown, short hair on the front row asked. She literally looked like a hedgehog from behind. The hair looked like needles that would sting you to death if you just touched it.

"Any examples of what a plot twist can be?" Mister Bane asked. "Yes, Brad?" Brad, a football player that did not seem to be much for studying, had for once raised his hand. Alec could not believe it. Was that guy going to say _penis_, or something that actually was smart? Alec guessed on the first one.

"You know, if a guy takes out his penis. And sticks it into a cow. That's a plot twist. It happened in my book." Brad's statement made the class laugh.

"Adorable. I am not going to ask what book you are reading, but that is quite right. Yes you?"

The lesson continued that way for ten minutes. Mister Bane talking to the students, explaining the exercise, or assignment, or whatever. Alec tried not to listen, since he had started writing. But it was like the air was butter and Magnus's voice was a knife, Alec could not help but hear every word he said. The other's voices got lost in the classroom, but mister Bane's… Alec tried to focus on what he was writing. It was hard, being so close to Magnus. Why did that man affect him so much?

Soonly, the other students also began to write. Alec looked up, surprised, when the classroom was quiet. The only sound you could hear were pens rasping the paper, and normal human noises, such as breathing. He could not help it. He looked at mister Bane. The teacher were currently looking at something at his table. His hands were placed on a cup of what probably was coffee. Alec stared at the man's hands, not able to focus on his work or quit staring. Then the hands moved, and Alec felt how mister Bane watched him. They locked eyes, just for a second, and Alec immediately looked down at his desk again, blushing. He bit his lip, a nervous habit, while picking up his pen. Actually, he was kind of done writing. But he could not bring himself to go anywhere near mister Bane. It felt like he totally would lose control if he went up there and gave him the paper. Alec just sat on his chair, watching mister Bane go around helping people while pretending to write. Five minutes before the lesson ended, mister Bane dropped a book at the teacher's desk, receiving the whole class's attention.

"Pack your stuff, we are quitting early today. Could Brad and Alexander stay just a minute or so, please?" Alec froose. Was mister Bane telling him to stay a minute after class to talk to him? No way. Alec could not talk with him. "And please, before you leave, put your papers - with your names on it - at my desk," mister Bane continued, ending the lesson. All the students started to leave the classroom, apart from Brad and Alec.

"Brad, you first," mister Bane said. His words almost echoed in the empty classroom. At least, they echoed in Alec's head. It was like everything Magnus said got stuck in a net somewhere in Alec's head, and bounced around in there, not getting out. Alec's head was filled with Magnus.

Brad went to talk to Magnus. They spoke with quite low voices, but Alec heard every word. Still, he could not recall a single thing that they were talking about. All he heard was Magnus's voice. Pathetic, he knew.

After what felt like too little time, Brad left the classroom, and Magnus left his place by the teacher's desk and went to the desk Alec was standing by.

"We could talk about the fact that you did not turn in your paper this lesson, even though you were done. Or we could talk about what probably… shouldn't have happened you know.. saturday." Magnus Bane, who always was confident with words, who always sounded cheeky and maybe a bit rude or flirty, was having trouble completing a sentence. Wow. Alec never thought that would happen. When he did not answer, Magnus continued talking.

"I'm sorry," he said. Alec's eyes, that before had been glued to the floor, now flashed up, watched Magnus's face.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he said, not really thinking.

"What do you mean with that? That I shouldn't be sorry, or that nothing happened, and I cannot be sorry over something that never happened?" Magnus raised his eyebrows, but not in that teasy way. More like… in a wondering way.

"No… I mean.. I…" Alec could not really find the words. What did he mean? He knew he could not pretend that that kiss had never happened. He did not want to pretend that. "I just.. It's not your fault. That it happened, I mean. And… it's fine.."

Magnus watched the younger boy, looking like he still tried to understand what he was saying. Alec wanted to explain himself, tell him that all he could think about was that kiss. He wanted to say that he liked it. He wanted to do it again.

"Fine?" Magnus asked. "Define fine, please?"

Alec just looked at Magnus. He was not able to look at his face, so his eyes were stuck on the other man's chest. Then he slowly looked up, his eyes now stuck on Magnus's lips.

Without really realising what he was doing, he pulled in for a kiss. It was soft, like the first one, but still, more powerful. Like a their mouths were magnets that someone had tried to keep apart, and now they just crashed into each other.

"Sorry," Alec whispered when he pulled back. He could not understand what he had done. The thing about losing control being near Magnus was totally true.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Magnus answered, smiling.

"What?" Alec asked, blushing and feeling very awkward.

"I said, it's fine," Magnus whispered as they kissed again. The magnet-feeling was still there, it felt like the power of nature held their lips together, making it impossible to pull away. Alec gasped for air when the kiss ended, his cheeks redder than ever.

"You should probably… You should probably go to your next class, Alexander," Magnus said, his voice almost purring when he said the boy's name. Alec did as he had been told. He took his stuff, and left the classroom, almost feeling dizzy. What the _hell_ had happened in there?

* * *

**A/N: I just kind of wrote this just now. Literally, just now. Sorry for posting two chapters in the same evening, but hell, that is what I am doing right now and well hell. **

**Song of this chapter will be _Angel With A Shotgun_ with The Cab. **

**By the way, is it just me, or is the english word _semester _really weird? In swedish, it means the exact opposite of what it means in english. It means _holliday_, kind of, but here it is a school year thing? Wow. Anyways, I am tired. I need to sleep, since I am having a cold and stuff. I think I shuld make it very clear, that I do not own any character in this shit. Wow surprise surprise, since it's a fanfiction, but well, all credit goes to Cassandra Clare etcetera. I am sorry if there are any grammar wrongs/any werid shit in this chapter, I should get better with reading through and not reading while feeling hella fuzzy yo but well hope u like this! Leave reviews etc pls it means very much to me ok thnx bye  
**


End file.
